


Color me with your lips, paint with your dick

by Blocoli



Category: Waanjai, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Painting
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blocoli/pseuds/Blocoli
Summary: Gulf Kanawut tem um novo projeto na faculdade e Mew tem novos quadros pra expor.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	Color me with your lips, paint with your dick

**Author's Note:**

> Links da inspiração  
> https://t.co/vNkU6Igbu9?amp=1  
> https://t.co/jTLFkzpM6w?amp=1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gulf tem muitas coisas pela frente hoje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oioi  
> Então, aqui estou.  
> Eu quero dedicar essa primeira parte para todas as pessoas (Alex, Alexa, Aline, Duda, Max e Yani) aguentaram meus surtos sobre essa fics e meus outros plots
> 
> Eu espero que vcs gostem.

Gulf acordou com Nan Na tocando. Ele esticou a mão para alcançar o aparelho que ressoava alto demais. O nome Mild na tela o fez questionar a amizade com o mais velho. De novo. Enterrando a cara no travesseiro, decidiu escutar a música um pouco mais antes de atender.

— Hum? – Sua voz parecia uma gralha, consequência da garganta seca. Coincidentemente, ou não, havia um copo de água no criado mudo, junto ao vidro tinha também um post it amarelo com uma carinha feliz e uma letra de música aleatória. Provavelmente de Stamp.

— Você sabe que horas são? – Seus tímpanos doerem com o volume usado.

— Hora de aventura? – A piada valeu a pena mesmo que sua audição fosse permanentemente prejudicada agora.

— Haha engraçadinho. Por favor me diz que você não acordou agora – A voz soava um pouco suplicante e tinha um leve tom de aviso

— Eu não acordei agora. – Ele se espreguiçou e aproveitou para devolver o copo ao móvel antes que fizesse uma bagunça na cama. Seu amante era levemente obcecado com limpeza, então quantos menos sujeira, menos reclamações. Se bem que **ele** não reclama quando...

— Bom, porque nós temos que-

— Eu acordei há dois minutos quando você me ligou pela segunda vez. – Um sorriso preguiçoso surgiu em seu rosto enquanto Miid soltava uma enxurrada de palavrões que Gulf duvidava se estava catalogada no dicionário.

— E você não me atendeu???? BOAT, EU VOU MATAR ESSE MENINO E VOCÊ VAI ME AJUDAR A ESCONDER O CORPO – Ele rolou pra longe do telefone e abraçou um segundo travesseiro, esse em específico, tinha cheiro de lavanda.

— Nan Na é meu toque de telefone, queria escutar um pouco antes de atender. – O sorriso carinhoso que surgiu em seu rosto veio acompanhado de polegares levantados mexendo de um lado para o outro.

— Cadelinha. – O elogio foi cuspido como provocação, mas todos sabem que contra fatos não há argumentos. Por isso, apenas soltou um tom afirmação em resposta e se afundou ainda mais no aroma que o envolvia. — Você voltou a dormir, não foi?

— Ainda não, tem um gnomo de jardim extremamente barulhento me impedido de fazer isso –Uma risada familiar acompanhou os xingamentos direcionados a si — PBoat está com você?

— Sim, nós vamos passar aí em 10 minutos. – Franzindo as sobrancelhas em confusão, ele tentou lembrar se tinha combinado algo com o idi e o ota

— Para que? – Seus pés tocaram o tecido macio das pantufas de pinguins - não o julgue, foi um presente muito amável e era duplamente mais legal quando usado em dupla - e o cobertor foi retirado de suas pernas.

— Você se esqueceu da excursão para a galeria MSS? – Seria bem agradável esquecer do evento que vem lhe causando um estresse por osmose, mas infelizmente todos parecem fazer questão de recordá-lo.

— É na parte da tarde. – Desistindo de levantar, ele se jogou na cama puxando o cobertor até a cabeça.

— Nós temos que estar na faculdade as 11 da manhã e com o trânsito infernal de Bangkok vai levar ao menos 2 horas para chegar lá, Nong. – Mild quase sentiu o beicinho pelo telefone antes de ouvir:

— P'Miiiilllld – Gulf choramingou esperando que sua manha o salvasse dessa vez

— 9 minutos. – Tentativa número um fracassou.

— Phiiiiii – Insistindo um pouco mais ele mordeu o lábio inferior e agitou os pés

— 8 minutos e 30 segundos. Temos pad kra pao pra você. – Nenhuma artimanha poderia ir contra as palavras mágicas.

— Ok, Phi. Tô levantando. – Voltando para pantufa de pinguim e descartando o cobertor em algum lugar da cama, Kana caminhou meio caminho até o banheiro antes de escutar um “Bom garoto” vindo do celular. E não. Suas orelhas não ficaram vermelhas com o elogio. Pare de presumir isso.

[...]

— Você não tá empolgado? – A reposta certa seria saturado. No campus só se falava da bendita exposição para galeria de um dos ex-Professores assistentes. A sua verdadeira exposição será em dois dias, mas devido a amizade do dono da galeria e o professor Diloknawarit, os estudantes do último ano - no caso do mais novo - e de mestrado - no caso dos outros dois - conseguiriam dar uma olhada nas obras para fins de pesquisa. Porém com as bochechas cheias de comida ele optou por não responder.

— Ai'Mild, deixe ele comer. – Boat repreendeu o menor entre eles.

— Dixi ili cimir, pipipipopopo. – As vezes ele questionava a idade de seus amigos. Alguns deles parecia regredir mentalmente de uma forma assustadora.

— Quantos anos você tem? Cinco??

— Quintis anis vici tim?? Cinci? – Os neurônios deles pareciam desligar quando se juntavam, e por deles, ele quer dizer Mild.

— Você é um adulto pelo amor do boba tea. – Gulf tinha umas objeções contra essa afirmação, mas apenas enfiou mais arroz na boca e continuou a observar a discussão madura a sua frente.

— mimimi SEBOSO – Extremamente madura.

A briga da dupla não durou muito depois que Kanawut a interrompeu pedindo para que aumentassem a rádio, Season Of You tocava no momento e nenhum deles conseguiu ficar sério com a melodia familiar os envolvendo. Boat batucava os dedos no volante, Mild balançava a cabeça cantando alguns trechos e Gulf se enrolou em seu cobertor azul - foi outro presente muito amável e era muito melhor quando usando em casal - e fechou olhos apreciando a voz calmante. Uma vibração esporádica lhe tirou do estado de sonolência que nem sabia ter entrado, ele teria ignorado a sensação se ela não tivesse ocorrido mais duas vezes. Com certa irritação ele pegou o telefone do bolso da calça jeans e logo viu a notificação do LINE:

_Khun Phi_ 🐼☀️

_Teemild disse que te comprou Kaprao._

_Você estourou sua cota essa semana._

_ily jubjub_.

_Yai Nong_ ⚽🌻

_Não é justo, Phi!!!! Eu não comprei, ele comprou para mim. Eu fui induzido a comer!!!_ 😭

_Khun Phi_ 🐼☀️

_Tue-ang conhece as regras._

_Yai Nong_ ⚽🌻

_Mas não é justo Thirak_.😭😭😭

_Khun Phi_ 🐼☀️

_Yai Nong._

_Pare de fazer beicinho._

_Nós combinamos 2 kapraos por semana._

_Yai Nong_ ⚽🌻

_Khun Phi._

_Eu não estou fazendo beicinho._

_Nós combinamos 3 fodas na semana, mas você não se importou com isso ontem._

_Khun Phi_ 🐼☀️

_Nong._

_Yai Nong_ ⚽🌻

_Phi._

_Khun Phi_ 🐼☀️

_Gulf._

_Yai Nong_ ⚽🌻

_Esse é meu nome_.

_Khun Phi_ 🐼☀️

_Gulf. Não._

_Yai Nong_ ⚽🌻

_Por favor, Daed. Só mais uma vez_.

_Khun Phi_ 🐼☀️

_Só mais um._

_Yai Nong_ ⚽🌻

_Obrigado, Daddy. Você é o melhor._

_Khun Phi_ 🐼☀️

_Nong._

_Yai Nong_ ⚽🌻

_Daed***_

_Foi o corretor, Phi. Hehehe_

Dessa vez, Gulf acordou com umas cutucadas no braço. A julgar pela leveza e sutileza com que eram feitas, era Boat o acordando. Era terceira vez que o tiravam de seu precioso e amado sono só hoje, as duas primeiras foram cortesia de Mild, sendo tão barulhentas quanto ele. O trio chegou na faculdade com tempo de sobra, os mais velhos foram acertar os detalhes da viagem e Kanawut, sem surpresa nenhuma, foi procurar um lugar para dormir. um puff azul debaixo de uma árvore serviu como cama por alguns minutos antes que os dois voltassem com os crachás de identificação e o cronograma.

— Tome, Nong. – Um pedaço de papel plástico foi estendido em sua direção, ele o fixou na camisa branca. Olhando bem para peça de roupa que estava vestindo, uma leve dúvida surgiu ao perceber que o tecido era um pouco diferente do usual. Dúvida esta que foi totalmente sanada quando Mild gritou em alto bom som:

— ISSO É GUCCI???? – O menor chegou mais perto e agarrou o bordado de cobra na gola da camisa

— Devo ter confundido as cami-. –Seu resmungo foi cortado por outra grito retumbante que até Dom Pedro teria inveja

— O que é isso na sua testa? Você caiu? Alguém te machucou? Me mostra quem foi que eu pego, frito e faço purê. – O desespero era um pouco exagerado, já que o hematoma não era tão grande assim, mas desde de que se conheceram, por ser o mais velho, Mild assumiu o papel de mamãe urso. No entanto, seu Phi exagerava um pouco as algumas vezes. Não o entenda mal, ele sempre será grato pela ajuda, nos seus dias de calouro era uma benção, mas agora enquanto o atual estudante do segundo ano de mestrado gritava em plenos pulmões que necessitava urgentemente de gelo parecia mais uma maldição para a sua audição. — Você foi deixado sob minha custódia, se alguma coisa acontecer com a carga preciosa dele, eu viro carne morta na certa. – Talvez Suttinut achou que estivesse sussurrando. Ledo engano.

— Não precisa desse escândalo todo, P' Mild. Eu tropecei em dos brinquedos daquele marshmallow diabólico e acabei batendo a testa na quina do sofá. Eu estava com pressa e não deu tempo de colocar gelo. – Por sorte, durante a explicação, Boat sendo mais uma vez o único sensato do trio se aproximou com uma lata de Coca-Cola gelada e pressionou no roxo que se formou.

Gulf ainda xingava mentalmente aquela bola de pelos enviada pelo Satanás, não importasse o quanto seu Khun Phi lhe disse que o animal era inofensivo, o lulu da Pomerânia vindo das profundezas do inferno parecia dedicado a fuder com a sua vida de qualquer jeito. Vida essa que não era nada fácil devido a competição por atenção de seu faen com o cachorro. Sabe quão difícil é vencer um ser minúsculo vestido de Banguela ou usando um terninho?

— Você não deveria chamar o cachorro do seu amado de marshmallow diabólico, Nong. – Mild zombou.

— Puffpuff do diabo. – Uma carranca enfeitava seu rosto

— É ter ciúmes de um cachorro para mim. – Mais provocações.

— É não ser capaz de alcançar nada sem a ajuda de um banquinho pra mim – O mais alto rebatou e ouviu Boat engasgar com a água do seu lado.

— Boat Napat, não ouse rir. Se não eu juro que eu nunca mais te compro comida. – O tom raivoso em que a ameaça foi feita era engraçado aos ouvidos dos mais novos.

— Mas você nunca me comprou comida, Mild!!!! – A indignada exclamação não poderia ser mais verdadeira.

— E vou continuar não comprando se você rir da minha altura. Eu vou tentar arranjar uma maquiagem para esse gigante ingrato. – O mais baixo se afastou deixando um rastro de xingamentos pelo caminho.

E como normalmente acontece quando o extrovertido catalisador do grupo sai, os dois introvertidos ficaram em silêncio até que um deles saísse da inércia:

— P'Boat... Como está indo seu primeiro ano de mestrado? – A hesitação da pergunta foi um ponto que o mais velho não deixou passar em branco.

— Não é tão difícil quanto Mild disse que seria. Está pensando em fazer um depois que se formar? – A pergunta arrancou um forte suspiro dele.

— Eu não sei se teria forças para começar outra formação, Phi. Esse ano conseguiu sugar toda determinação, parece que eu tô sempre atrás comparado com outros, minha tese me deixa maluco e tudo parece dar errado por mais que eu me esforce. E eu me sinto... – A voz de Gulf diminuía a cada frase seus ombros curvados começavam a lembrar um casulo, a perna balançando em um ritmo frenético e as mãos esfregavam inconscientemente o jeans

— Inútil? Incapaz? Sobrecarregado? – Acenos foram feitos para todas as sugestões.

— Insuficiente. Parece que eu não sou o suficiente pra ninguém: Pho, Mae, P'Grace e principalmente **ele**. Tenho medo de decepcionar todo mundo que colocou as expectativas em mim.

— Você conversou com algum deles sobre isso? – O movimento da cabeça indicava que não, então Boat continuou. — Nem com **ele**? – mais uma negação.

— **Ele** está tão ocupado, Phi. Se afogando em inúmeros projetos, coordenando o próprio negócio, escrevendo as próprias músicas, pitando mais alguns quadros e ainda trabalhando no doutorado. É como se **ele** fosse um super-humano e eu só sou alguém comum. – A respiração do mais novo estava se tornando superficial, como se estivessem pisando em seu peito.

— Nong, se acalme um pouco. Vamos estabelecer umas coisas primeiro: Não ache que você vá decepcionar alguém por optar fazer algo ou não, diploma não é tudo na vida. Eu tenho certeza que seus pais e sua irmã te apoiariam em qualquer decisão que você tomar. P' Grace se formou em contabilidade para ajudar na empresa, mas quando você disse que não seguir por esse caminho eles te deram suporte, quando você se matou de estudar para passar em uma escola de artes eles te incentivaram e quando você foi aceito aqui eles deram uma festa em comemoração. Nenhum deles te julgaria, Nong. Eles só querem te ver feliz. – A calma transmitida era de grande ajuda, mas ainda sim não o acalmou totalmente. — E sobre **_ele_** , entenda que cada um de nós temos limites e energias diferentes. Como a teoria das colheres de Jenny Lawson. Ter menos colheres não é ruim, Kana. **Ele** tem uma ambição gigantesca, mas nós sabemos que você sempre foi o tipo de cara mais simples e está tudo bem. Está tudo em ser comum, Nong. Ser medíocre não é algo ruim, do ponto de vista de certo, pode ser até refrescante.

— Eu queria ajudar mais, Phi. Eu **o** vejo sacrificando tudo pelos sonhos **dele** e me preocupa que **ele** se prejudique. Eu tenho medo de não fazer o bastante e **ele** crescer sem mim. Se eu não **o** alcançar, um dia talvez **ele** acorde e perceba que-. –Antes que o nó em sua garganta ficasse maior, uma mão pequena deu uma tapa na em sua nuca.

— Eu saio por 5 minutos e você desenvolve um complexo de inferioridade? – Um Suttinut carregando sete bolsinhas diferentes surge ao lado dele. — Gulf. Kanawut Traipipattanapong. Meu lindo gatinho gigante. Minha vara de catar manga. Coloque uma coisa nessa sua linda e bem esculpida cabecinha: Seu panda ensolarado é totalmente, excessivamente, completamente apaixonado por você. Deuses, na primeira vez que **ele** te viu sorrir, o homem deu mal funcionamento. Eu tive que assistir uma apresentação em powerpoint sobre você cada vez que ia na casa **dele** , nós eramos vizinhos pelo amor do bubble milk tea, NGulf!!!!!. **Ele** te admira desde do tempos das aulas. Como alguém que acompanhou vocês dois desde do começo acredite em mim quando eu digo que é a sua simplicidade é o que **o** mantém no chão. São as suas palavras que **o** lembram de respirar as vezes. Não pense nas diferenças, Nong. Pense que apesar delas, vocês continuam sendo a força um do outro. E por favor, converse com **ele** sobre isso, ok? Guardar esses pensamentos só vai te fazer mal, Kana. – A mão de sua nuca desceu carinhosamente pra massagear o ombro tenso. Em resposta, Gulf apertou o pulso delgado.

— Por que tem tanta coisa na sua mão? – Agradeça a Boat pela desviada de assunto.

— Bem..hihi...um fato engraçado: Quando se grita em pátio de uma faculdade artística se alguém tem maquiagem, as coisas podem ficar um pouco exageradas. Eu nem sabia que tinha tantos tipos de prime até uma garota das artes cênicas me entregar 5 deles e perguntar se era o suficiente. – Mild explicou. — Segundo N'Eye, a gente tem que achar uma base que combine com o tom dele e um corretivo um pouco mais claro para cobrir esse galo.

[ AVISO: Não compartilhe maquiagem com os outros na vida real, crianças. Principalmente em tempos de COVID. ]

— Tem gloss de morango em uma dessas bolsas? – O tom de indiferença não cumpriu seu papel graças as orelhas vermelhas do menino mais alto.

— Hummmmm olha ele se esforçando para ganhar beijinhos pandinha ensolarado – A provocação era acompanhada com barulhinhos de lábios se chocando. Ahhh se olhar matasse, certas pessoas já estariam embaixo da terra — JubJub. Yai Nong e Khun Phi juntos em uma árvore se-

— Nós não deveríamos ir para o ônibus? São 10:55. – Boat salva a pátria mais uma vez. — O MOCA tá no cronograma também, é bem provável que a visita a galeria atrase um pouco.

[...]

Dito e feito. Eles estavam atrasados. Gulf não entendeu o propósito da visita ao local, já que boa parte dos estudantes estagiaram no Museu de Arte Contemporânea. No atual momento, ele se encontrava bufando em seu assento, com seus phis sentados atrás dele tagarelando sobre a vida amorosa de pintores renascentistas.

“Tem como ficar pior?” 

Ahh os pensamentos. Pensamentos são algo incrível que o nosso cérebro é capaz de fazer, sabe algo ainda mais incrível? A Lei de Murphy. Ela é impressionante pelo simples fato de que o universo parece escutar seus pensamentos, produzidos pelo seu maravilhoso cérebro - sentiu o sarcasmo? - e responder:

“Sim, querido humano. Tem como ficar pior. Quer ver?”

E por mais que adorasse recitar essa lei para os seus amigos, não era muito divertido quando acontecia com ele. O professor de Cultura, Nattapol Diloknawarit, tinha acabado de anunciar que a pausa do almoço teria que ser adiada por causa do tempo perdido no local, quando houve um acidente com o carro da frente e do lado. Fechando as duas vias. Obrigado, Universo. Ele entendeu agora. Pelos menos ele ainda tinha duas cadeiras superconfortáveis só para ele. Deixa para lá. O um dos assentos acabou de ser ocupado por um dos mensageiros do mal:

— Hey, Gulfie.

— Não me chame assim quando estivemos em público, senhor Diloknawarit. – Max era marido do melhor amigo do seu faen. Ele adorava o cara, mas a falta de discrição que o seu professor dificultava a sua discreta vida algumas vezes.

— Erro meu. Foi mal. – Uma limpada dramática de garganta se fez presente. — Olá, senhor Kanawut. Posso ter uma palavrinha com o senhor? – Com o aceno de cabeça do mais novo, o cônjuge de Tul fez jus ao apelido. — Vossa mercê poderia me fazer o favor de avisar pra **ele** que nós iremos nos atrasar?

— Por que eu? 

— **Ele** é assustador com esse tipo de coisa. Por favor, Nong. Você iria acalmá-lo para mim. Eu te dou presença nas próximas quatro aulas, por favor, Gulfie. Me salva dessa. 

— Sete aulas e um kaprao. – Não era todo dia que ele tinha essa oportunidade, então se fosse pra tirar proveito da situação ele faria do jeito que lhe ensinaram.

— Cinco aulas e você não tem uma cota semanal? – Quem contou a ele? 

— Nove aulas, 4 kapraos e não é da sua conta.

— Eu não posso de dar isso tudo, **ele** veio com aquele papo de comer saudável não é? – Pelo visto ele não estava sozinho no sofrimento fitness

— Vai ser a minha bunda em jogo, eu posso exigir o quanto eu quiser. Onze aulas e 5 kapraos. PTul falou contigo também?

– Não finja que você não gosta disso, Nong. Sete aulas e 2 kapraos, minha oferta final. Sim, as vezes eu acho que eles estão indo para um culto de health food.

– Fechado. – Espera um minuto

– An? – Nattapol repassou a conversa na cabeça. — Fui tapeado.

— Sete aulas e 2 kapraos, Phi. Foi bom fazer negócios com você. – Quando Gulf deu um sorriso sacana Max entendeu o porquê do melhor amigo de seu marido sempre implorar pra o faen ser um bom garoto. O menino era astuto.

— Seu salafrário. – Ele iria o usar o truque de manipulação com Tul. 

— Hehe. 

Max se levantou ainda incrédulo e lhe deixou sozinho. Sem perder tempo, ele acessou a “controle de fera”, uma pasta de fotos criada após um tempo de convivência com seu Khun Phi - Mild deu a ideia e o nome. Favor não perguntar sobre as outras pastas em seu telefone. O horário não permite. - escolheu a foto com o seu cabelo preso pra cima e fazendo um biquinho. A imagem foi encaminhada para o Line e lida em tempo recorde.

_Khun Phi_ 🐼☀️

_O que você fez?_

_Yai Nong_ ⚽🌻

_Boo..._

_Khun Phi_ 🐼☀️

_Bii... Você se perdeu de novo?_

_Yai Nong_ ⚽🌻

_Não, Boo_

_Khun Phi_ 🐼☀️

_O que aconteceu então? Já tá chegando?_

_Yai Nong_ ⚽🌻

_Sobre isso..._

_Nós estamos presos no trânsito, boo._

_Max mandou avisar q vai demorar um pouco mais que o previsto._

_Khun Phi_ 🐼☀️

_Você já comeu?._

_Yai Nong_ ⚽🌻

_..._

_Khun Phi_ 🐼☀️

_Nong. Você comeu ou não?._

_Yai Nong_ ⚽🌻

_Para de usar ponto final cmg, Boo_

_Khun Phi_ 🐼☀️

_Você ainda não me respondeu_

_Yai Nong_ ⚽🌻

_A gente teve que pular o almoço, algumas pessoas comeram na cafeteria do MOCA antes da gente ir pro ônibus, mas eu não tava com fome._

_Khun Phi_ 🐼☀️

_Hum._

_Yai Nong_ ⚽🌻

_Não fique bravo, na_

_A gente chega na galeria em 2 horas no máximo, na_

_Jubjub_

[...]

Finalmente. Ele finalmente conseguia ver a fechada preta com o letreiro amarelo familiar. 

**Mew Suppasit Studio**.

Gulf sorriu. Ele estava com saudades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tradução pra o inglês em breve
> 
> Parte dois a caminho


End file.
